Death Novel
by Jack C. Trade IV
Summary: Seras 'Cipher' Victoria is just a small time novelist who specializes in writing about murder mysteries and crime. So suddenly winning a book award, with an all expenses paid trip to Japan just seems too good to be true. Sadly, being asked to help the great detective L, catch the mass murder Kira, seemed much more likely to happen.
1. First Draft

**Death Novel**

Seras _'Cipher'_ Victoria is just a small time novelist who specializes in writing about murder mysteries and crime. So suddenly winning a book award, with an all expenses paid trip to Japan just seems too good to be true. Sadly, being asked to help the great detective L, catch the mass murder _**Kira**_ , seemed much more likely to happen.

* * *

 _ **First Draft**_

 _It was colder than usual in the cell block, three gray walls and steel bars trapping several men in orange jump suits with nothing but a dingy little cot. One man just sat on his cot, grinning to himself as he recalled the actions that had earned him his place in the little cell, unaware of what was going on with his fellow inmates._

 _It was not long before it was his turn._

 _The man gasped, choking on his breath as his heart hammered hard against his chest and then stopped for a moment before pumping out more blood to his body, getting smaller and weaker as it beat hard one last time._

 _It was stopping..._

 _His heart no longer pumped blood into his chest, his eyes almost popping out of his sockets at the realization of what was happening._

 _The sense of touch was overwhelmed with the chill of death, robbing him of his voice as he gasped for precious air to declare his innocents. The noises around him faded into a distant hum, before becoming eerily silent. Then the darkness spread from the edge of his vision, slowly eating it away as he stared at the being before him with fear._

 _It was all he could see as he faded from the world, his killer..._

 _ **KIRA**_

* * *

"Ahh~ finally done!" A young woman's voice cheered happily from inside a small, dark studio apartment, sitting at a small black desk littered with notes. She stretched her lightly tanned arms over her head and arched her back into the off white office chair, as her legs stretched under the desk, black painted toes spreading apart. The over sized black hoodie she wore slipped up to expose her flat stomach and a pair of lavender underwear covering her lower region, making a few popping sounds with her stiff joints.

"This calls for a celebration cake." She mused with a smile on her pink lips before looking at the clock in the corner of the lap top reading, 3:43 AM. Her smile then fell into a pout.

"Crap. I guess that 'ill have to wait then." She muttered sadly as she laced her fingers together and made them crack before reaching towards her laptop again. Her finger tips didn't even graze the keyboard when the screen changed to a harsh white background, making her look away, hissing in pain form the sudden brightness. Only a single black letter appeared on the white screen in Old English Text MT font reflected in her pale blue eyes as she slowly looked at the screen again.

 ** _L_**

"What the hell!?" She shouted at the screen in confused outrage, before picking up the set of discarded head black and purple phones that lay on the desk, slipping the mic down to her lips before she spoke. "L~." she hissed out angrily, not too pleased by the interruption, glaring at the web camera before a distorted voice came through the headphones.

" _Cipher_ , it's good to see you again." The voice was fairly high pitched and was like that of a cartoon character speaking in monotone. She only huffed, rolling her eyes as she pushed back some of her shoulder length, dark brown hair that had escaped the elastic holding back the rest of her hair.

" 'fraid I can't say the same thing 'bout you. Why are you in my lap top any way?" She asked, crossing her arms as she leaned forward, squinting at the black letter. "I am contacting you for a very important reason. I can safely assume you are aware of the strange, criminal deaths." The voice stated as she gave the screen a board look.

"Almost as aware of it as you are. Then again it's seems like the kind of case that would spark your interest." She remarked lazily, the voice did not respond quickly taking a few noticeable seconds before speaking again. "So you have been following it. From the looks of your documents, you where just writing about a criminal's final moments facing his killer." The voice changed slightly near the end making her roll her eyes.

"Well, yeah. I drought anyone is gonna write about what it's like to _**NOT**_ be on Kira's side." She huffed in annoyance "Except for you. You visit quite a few inmates from what I have been hearing." The voice said, sounding amused as she smirked. "~Eeyup." She responded with a grin before narrowing her eyes at the screen. "So I get the feelin' you didn't break into my laptop for a seek peek at my new book." She nearly growled out, looking at the screen suspiciously.

"No, I did not. Even if your books are quite interesting." The voice commented, before continuing. "I would like to ask you to join the Kira Investigation." It asked and she removed the headphones to fall around her neck. Sticking a finger in her ear and twisting it around inside. "Huh? Can you say that again I think we have a bad connection or something? It sounded like you were asking me to join the Kira Investigation."

"I am, or rather you have been drafted to assist me. Your flight leaves tomorrow at 1PM, Watari will pick you up once you arrive in Japan. Take care until then, _Cipher_." The voice said before she could respond and the screen then went blank, or rather, to a blue screen of death.

"L! You bustard! I just finished typing up the prologue!" she yelled in a rage shutting the lap top roughly in her anger, plunging herself into the darkness of the apartment.

* * *

 ** _A.N. This is a story Idea I have been toying with, not sure if it will be received well and I have been away from both the Fandom and Fanfiction for a while. Constructive criticism is welcome._**


	2. Second Draft

**Death Novel**

Seras _'_ _Cipher'_ Victoria is just a small time novelist who specializes in writing about murder mysteries and crime. So suddenly winning a book award, with an all expenses paid trip to Japan just seems too good to be true. Sadly, being asked to help the great detective L, catch the mass murder Kira, seemed much more likely to happen.

* * *

 _ **Second Draft**_

 _A man with moon pale skin loomed over her prone body, his strong arms on either side of her head as he pinned her wrists to the mattress. The heavy pounding of her own heart beat resonating in her ears as she looked up at the man's shadowed face in the darkness, his dark colored hair concealing his eyes but not the flushed pink cheeks above the wolfish grin he was giving her._

 _Coming close, the man's soft, cold lips ghosted over the skin of her bare neck, right above her jugular. The almost contact, warms her body against his cold breath, before those cold lips utter a few devilish words in latin._

 ** _"Surgere iam tempus, iam domina."_**

"Attention all passengers, please fasten you seat belts and return your trays to their proper and upright position as we are about to land." Came a male voice of the plane's pilot over the speakers as a young woman pulled off her sleeping mask with fake eyes on them, the beginnings of dark circles under her lavender colored eyes.

"Twelve hours. That is too long to be sitting still." The woman groaned tiredly before yawning and stretched as much as she could, then again she was in _business_ class. She got a few glares from her fellow travelers, mostly men in dark suits as she was just dressed in a black hoodie, jeans, and a pair of knee high boots she kicked off an hour into the flight.

She pulled at her dark brown hair to get it back into a high pony tail before slipping back on her boots, finding them easily in the stark white background of the plane, before buckling her seat belt and sitting back. Her eyes shifted to the open window next to her, watching the blue sky and fluffy white clouds float past as the sun seemed to still be high in the sky when Narita Airport came into view.

"Ooh! This gives me a great idea for a murder~." She said happily before digging through the purple and black mini backpack that took up the seat beside her, pulling out an ordinary looking black notebook and a pen. Flipping to an empty page she started scribing strange symbols all over the page, as the plane landed without incident, a few passengers gave her uneasy looks and rushed off the plane.

 _ **Later**_

The young woman stood at the baggage carousel, standing among a few other people waiting for her bags as she was group texting with three names attached to it, as her messages where under the name Vic, texting on her phone rapidly with only her thumbs.

 _Vic: Rose with the sun. Waiting for gramps now._

 _ **Ash: Okay, late to work. Where car?**_

 _ **Brit: I have. ETA 3 min. B ready.**_

 _ **Charlie: Needed new Ideas?**_

 _Vic: No. Bro fried laptop._

 _ **Ash: BOOT TO THE HEAD! XD**_

 _ **Brit: No WOW!?**_

 _Vic: No WOW. :(_

 _ **Ash & Brit: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

 _ **Charlie: Tell him I said hello and please remind him of tea.**_

 _Vic: K Charlie, found bags. L8er!_

She finally closed her phone, slipping it into her pocket before going to grab her two bags. One looking like a giant retro Gameboy and the other was just a large, plain black duffle bag with a Union Jack baggage tag on the handles. She towed them along easily despite the bags nearly over half her height of 5 ft. Rolling one and the other over her shoulder casually over to the pickup area where she looked for a filmier face among the small amount of people waiting. Her eyes landing on an elderly gentleman of a fair completion, dressed in a dark servant like suit with his glasses perched on the tip of his large nose, a large, neatly trimmed white mustache hiding his growing smile as he stared at her.

" _GRAMPS!"_ She yelled happily before running at the old man at what seemed like full speed. A few people managed to get out of her way in time while others were simply trampled by the excited girl. She stopped just a foot short of running into the old man who chuckled at her delight.

"It's good to see you too, my dear. I assume your fight was uneventful?" he asked, unsurprised by the girl's high energy. "Yeah, it was super boring since _Bro_ fried my laptop. I couldn't get any work for my new book done." She pouted before wrapping her arms around the old man who returned the gesture and pat the top of her head. "I can assure you, that there is a replacement waiting for you at home." he told her, speaking in their own code to avoid unwanted attention, like they were just a normal family.

"Great! Let's go, I can't wait to see big brother again." She said giving the old man a wide smile with a rather sinister under tone to it. "Try not to get too rough with him this time." The old man warned before they broke apart, but she smiled up at him mischievously.

"I make no promises~." She winked before giggling at the old man as he took her gameboy suitcase from her, letting her carry the large duffle bag herself as they made their way to the vintage Rolls Royce. She slipped into the back as Watari got in the driver's seat, bucking their seat belts for safety.

"So... how's he been? I found Beyond's name in the system for murder a few months ago." She asked the old man as he drove out of the parking lot, her tone becoming serious as she looked at the back of the his head, noticing the sudden stiffness at the name.

"C... are you asking about... Backup?" Watari asked her, a lace of worry in his voice at her question as he referred to her by a letter. "Yeah, I've been his only visitor since he got locked up. I'm sure L knows I visit the Jam freak and for how long." She said looking out the window at passing cars and buildings, not seeing the old man grip the steering wheel a little tighter.

"I'm sure he does, but C... he's dangerous. You shouldn't go looking for trouble." He warned only to hear her huffing in the backseat. "The sun is dangerous. Flying across a fucking _ocean_ is dangerous. Hell even working with L is dangerous, Gramps. That doesn't mean it's gonna kill us." She rolled her eyes at his concern, pulling out her notebook and pen again to write something. "Besides, he said I had a lot more life left in me, no way and I going to waste it fearing for my life." she told him writing something down, not seeing the old man glance back at her in the rear view mirror in confusion.

The rest of the ride was silent as the young woman wrote in the notebook in strange characters that looked more like ancient runes.

 _ **L**_

Sitting in a dark room with only a computer screen bighting the barren room, sat a young man dressed in a long sleeved white sweater and lose jeans, with his feet in his lap in a meditating pose, while his dark messy hair covered his closed eyes, his pale hands where cradled in his lap. There was not side to distract the young man who faced away from the light of the computer in silence, only his steady breathing breaking up the quiet room.

Until there was a loud knock that penetrated into quiet, but the young man did not move nor acknowledge the noise or the sound of the door being unlocked until the room was suddenly flooded with light.

"BIG BROTHER!" The young woman yelled as she had just flipped on the light and stepped through the door way, running at the still meditating young man at inhuman speed. It looked like she was going to tackle the poor man who opened his dark eyes just in time to react to the assault.

"Oww~. Nice to see you too, Bro." The young woman grumbled as she found herself upside down, half her body was either on the ground or on the wall behind the computer; her legs were hanging in the air above her head as she glared at the young man who only looked down at her in annoyance.

"Yes, but next time. Try not to tackle me into the computer." He warned her as he looked back at the door way, where the old man was smiling at the two of them. "Watari, thank you for picking her up. I'll be fine being alone with her for a while." The told the old man who looked a little worried as he hesitated with closing the door before leaving the two.

"So what have you been up to without me?" she asked as she placed her feet and hands on the floor before pushing off with her feet into a handstand off of the wall, using her hands like feet she walked over to the young man slowly.

"I should be asking you that, _Decipher_." He shot back at her as he plopped back onto the floor one leg stretched out and the other pulled up to his chest, before the young woman flipped back into her feet, towering over the man for a moment before folding her legs under her, sitting on the ground next to him.

"Hey, I had to do something when you're not around. Plus, it helps keep my brain sharp." She told him, pointing to her head as she smiled at him. "Not to mention it reduces the number of cold cases that have to be kept track of." She shrugged her shoulders before looking at him suspiciously. "So... are you gonna tell me what happened with Beyond?" she asked suddenly, but the young man didn't looked surprised.

"I don't remember you and Backup being close before. Why now?" he asked her, not seeming fazed as she glared at him. "Why not? We were both trying to be you and realized we come up way too short of that bar. So we changed course and did something else." she told him, crossing her arms over her chest as he stared at her without even blinking for a solid minute.

"I sure hope you don't write about your own murderous rampage. You would be more frightening then Kira." He told her with a small smile as she looked at him surprised. "So... you have read my books?" she asked before noticing a white box that beside the computer tower, he slid it over to her, were she could see a picture of a new model lap top. "Yes. They were especially interesting when you read them upside down. Please keep writing them." he said as he watched her open the box and happily pull out the new lap top with a bright smile.

"Of course L."

He nodded before turning his attention to the computer. "Now if you would be so kind as to _Ask_ the FBI for some investigation files for me." he asked as the monitor showed the FBI's logo, the woman only scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Piece of cake." She mused confidently before her fingers reached out to the key board and became a blur as she typed, the FBI logo being replaced by code that blinked on and off the screen.

"Also, I wouldn't mind a piece of cake." She said cheekily as she worked through the codes.

* * *

A.N. Yes I am aware that Seras Victoria is the name of Police Girl from Hellsing, but I am no good with names. Also it's a bit short but I will have longer chapters latter.

Surgere iam tempus, iam domina- It is time to wake up, my lady.


End file.
